<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hinata's Complicated Love Story EP.2 I-I Cant! by Neteshi18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838517">Hinata's Complicated Love Story EP.2 I-I Cant!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neteshi18/pseuds/Neteshi18'>Neteshi18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hinata's Complicated Love story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neteshi18/pseuds/Neteshi18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kageyama gets over his "sickness he realizes his feelings for Hinata isn't just a "Crush", He thinks he fell in love with him.  Kageyama then begins to question himself, "Am I good enough for Hinata?", "does he even like me?", "What if  I get rejected?". These thoughts continue to haunt Kageyama as he now pictures Hinata as a completely different person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>kagehina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hinata's Complicated Love story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hinata's Complicated Love Story EP.2 I-I Cant!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama jumps up's up in shock, almost shaking the bed. He looks around and see's Hinata right next to him.  Kageyama tries to scream but controls himself. </p><p>"Cute..." He whispers. </p><p>Carefully Kageyama tries to get out of the bed. Something holds him back.</p><p>"What the-"</p><p>"Kags?" Hinata says in a tired voice. </p><p>"Hinata....." Kageyama blushes. "Why are we in the same bed?" </p><p>"You looked lonely- so I um....came to comfort you" </p><p>"O-oh," Kageyama finally realizes. "I'm leaving, i'll get my stuff"</p><p>"Y-you don't have to go so soon" Hinata says. </p><p>"I-I have something to do." Kageyama says as he rushes to grab his stuff. </p><p>In a matter of five minutes Kageyama was out of the house. He began to run as tears filled his eyes. </p><p>"What is wrong with me, I should of never stayed over." Kageyama thinks. "He was teasing me" </p><p>"I looked lonely" Kageyama tries to wipe away his tears. "He must hate me now"</p><p>"Apparently I'm not independent enough for him...." He looks down. "I don't want to get rejected if he doesn't even like me" He says as he continues running. </p><p>"B-but, I don't have a crush on him so what is it?" A word that Kageyama had never used before radiates in his heart. </p><p>"Love...."</p><p>"I-I think I love Hinata...."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>